


Left lonely for ever the kings of the sea

by arcadiaego



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadiaego/pseuds/arcadiaego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from S6e7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left lonely for ever the kings of the sea

True to her word, Yara fucked the girl almost senseless, first with her fingers and then into the mattress with the strap on she produced (which for a moment made Yara unwittingly think of Theon’s predicament, and nearly put her entirely off her stride until she distracted herself with the delightful noises the girl made). She was a good lay, and Yara had plenty of spare coin, so most of the night had already passed when they finally lay in the afterglow, listening to the raucous noises of Long Bridge.

“You smell of the sea”, the girl said, curled into her side.

“I smell of sex and living with a boatload of men.”

She giggled. “Well, under that the sea then.”

Yara lightly slapped the girl’s behind (and gods it really was lovely) before reluctantly stretching and rising to re-dress. “Don’t worry, I don’t need to have people telling me I’m a fucking mermaid. Being a captain is better.”

“I’ve never met a woman captain.”

“They don’t make many like me.”

“And I’ve never been fucked by a Lady before.”

Yara hesitated.

“I heard your men talking to you.”

Spies were everywhere, but her family probably wasn’t competent enough to think of using Volantene whores.

“Better than a Lady. You’ve just been fucked by the Queen of the Iron Islands.”

“Where’s that then?”

Gods these girls were stupid. Lovely arses, but thick as seaweed. “It’s a far away land full of wonders.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “How big is it?”

“Why, do you want to marry me for it?”

The girl sat up and put her arms around Yara’s neck for a kiss. “Yeah. The queen and her whore sitting on the throne of the Iron Lands.”

“Islands.”

She was practically sitting in her lap again now. Far too tempting for Yara just to put her arms around, roll her over and start again.

“We’d reign for a hundred years and conquer all of Westeros.” She was good at kissing too. Yara put her head on the girl’s chest and sighed. That was really the significant downside of sea life; no kissing, and a disappointing shortage of decent breasts. “Love, if you’re trying to get me to pay for another hour, I have to leave now anyway. Sun’s already rising."

The girl pouted and got up. Moving over to her basin she gave a little show as she walked, but then began a businesslike washing. Over her shoulder she said “so what’s a Queen doing away from her castle?”

Yara finished buttoning up her tunic. “Queens have to fight to keep their throne.”

“I bet you’ll win.”

“I fucking hope so.”

“Come and see me when you do.”

“Take you away from all this?”

“Maybe just a celebratory fuck.”

“It’s a promise.”

She sighed again. “Kiss me once before I go then, princess.”

It was fucking lonely work being her. She knew her men made jokes about her being both lord and lady, with iron smallclothes that never came off (she’d posted the man she’d heard saying that last part on the mast all night). But it wasn’t true that she never wanted anyone near. She just didn’t need a cock, to fuck or to own. “Something I can remember you by.”

And then she left her behind in the small shabby room, to depart to the dark, shabby cabin far from the Salt Throne, and to Theon, and the men, and all her fucking problems.


End file.
